Officer
Overview Ah! The generals! They are numerous, but not good for much! Officers grant bonuses to the entire party and are great team players. Level 1 APDOW use Mimic the Bard spell tree. Charisma is your casting skill Officer's Inspiration You can grant a player you can see with an officer's inspiration die. This player can roll this die in the next 10 minutes and add it to any saving throw, attack roll, or ability check it makes. You can use this feature up to your charisma modifer times per long rest. The die is a 1d6 at first level. Level 2 Storytelling Open the floor for allies and yourself to tell stories. Choose a story type for players to compete for. The one with the best story (according to the officer) gets advantage on any one roll the next day. They also get an abstract bonus by the DM. Examples below. - Horror - Tales of the harsh realities of war, life, and death. You get a frightening aura about you and seem either unphased or deeply moved by cruelty, depending on your tale. - Justice/Injustice - Tales of bad things happening to bad people and good things happening to good people. Or, more commonly, the opposite. Good (or evil, depending on the tale) characters like you more. All people are more trusting. Sentient creatures are strongly opposed to striking you while down or otherwise incapacitated. - Honor - Tales of sticking up for yourself and your beliefs, no matter how dangerous and idiotic. When acting out the morals of the story, Lady Luck seems to favor you. - Purity - Tales of restraint and meditation. Some of the most boring stories, really. Higher classed or holy creatures seem to respect you more. - Hopelessness - Tales of ringing Death's doorbell then running away. Desperation brings a certain clarity and focus to you. Level 3 Join a school Choose your education background Educated Choose one skill to double your proficiency bonus in. Choose to be proficent in two others. You can add one half of your proficiency bonus to all non-physical skill checks (not saving throws) Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 Officer's Inspiration Improvement The die changes to a 1d8 Level 6 Aura of Command Friendly creatures within 15 feet of you get your CHA added to saving throws. Also, they get advantage against being frightened. Level 7 Confidence Once per long rest, add triple your proficiency bonus to any skill check or saving throw. You must choose to use this feature before making the roll. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 Take a Bullet Jump in front of an ally within ten feet as a reaction to redirect an attack away from them to you. Allies may use this ability for you. Lvl 10 Officer's Inspiration Improvement Use a 1d10 Street Smarts Level 3 Slippery Hide as a bonus action. Dashing lets you move 1.5 times farther. You can take a free action while moving grab a willing ally by the hand and move and/or hide them. They skip their next turn if you do this. Dastardly Advantage on all deception and slight of hand checks. Level 6 Never Fight Fair Roll an officer's inspiration die. Until your next turn, allies can add double the roll to damage whenever they make an attack with advantage. Creatures within 40 feet of you also get advantage on sneak checks. Level 9 Utter Confusion When first surprised, enemies must make a wisdom saving throw against your program save DC or do no action when it finally does become their turn Navy Level 3 Combat Inspiration Allies can add their officer inspiration die to AC or Damage rolls Clever advanatge on all wisdom and intelligence skill checks Level 6 Combat Tech Whenever you use a program from your APDOW, you can take a weapon attack as bonus action. Level 9 Rally the Men Take an action to roll an officer's inspiration die. Allies can use their reaction to take a reaction shot against a designated target. They can add the inspiration roll to either their attack or damage. Army Level 3 No Man Left Behind Use an officer's inspiration dice to take a reaction shot against an enemy that just hit an ally. You can add the roll to attack or damage. Conditioned Gain advantage on all CON/STR skill checks. Level 6 Extra Attack Level 9 Lead by Example Roll an inspiration die and add the roll to your attack. If the attack hits, your allies attack with advantage until your next turn. On a miss, your allies attack with disadvantage. Either way, your allies can add half the roll to their damage.